Letting her Go
by izzi08
Summary: They were from parallel universes, they took different paths. He knew that they would never meet again. He had to let her go. *Please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

**Letting her go**

**I dont own House of Anubis. **

**This is a short oneshot. :) I'm sorry for not updating but since i have school, and eigth grade in NYC is hard. I have admission tests to enter catholic and specialized highschools, scholarship tests, and two Auditions for visual arts for 2 art highschools. Aside from that i have debate team, and Aquinas, and interviews. So im sorry that i didnt update. Anyways hopefully by November 12 i have updated every story :) !**

**PS: the new people of house of anubis are Popps and Eddie. January 7th is the season two premire in USA.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>He never expected her to love him. However, he could not hide his love for her.<p>

It was senior year, graduation day to be exact, and she was off to Columbia University in New York.

He watched her intensely, every move, every smile, every word.

He tried to enjoy this day, but he could not help but feel sad.

It was the last day he would ever see her.

She was off to college and he enlisted in the army.

They took two separate paths.

He wanted to think that they would meet one day and get married.

But he knew that would never happen.

He was going to be deployed to Iran and he knew he was going to die.

He was not pessimistic but that feeling inside, told him that he was going to leave this cruel world.

The only thing for him between life and death was her.

The two of them sat on a park bench. His eyes rested on her he examined her happy smile, and her fingers smoothened out her white gown and she quickly went to fix her silky cap. Her eyes shone brightly, the shades of brown dances to the color of the sun, and her raven hair flowed down her shoulders like a river.

He was transfixed in her beauty. He just wanted to take her, to own her. But alas, they were going separate ways.

He sighed sadly as if he had lost all hope on his life. She locked her eyes with his her feet dangling off the bench.

"What is wrong?" her silky melodious voice filled him.

He shook his head and shut his eyes.

He did not want to cry. He did not want to do this in front of her.

She gently placed her face on his shoulder, his eyes wandering and observing her face all over again.

She was flawless.

There was no mistake; she was no mistake.

She embraced him, a sisterly embrace. That was the closest thing he would ever get from her.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head and looked up at her, his crystallized blue orbs mixed with her chocolate brown ones.

They sat there looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The wind blew her hair, which seemed like it was floating majestically in the wind. His hair glistened as the sun reflected its rays.

Sighing he stood up.

"You have to go." His voice was grave and deep.

She pouted and pretended not to listen.

"You have to go." He repeated his voice stronger and filled with anger.

Frightened she stood up.

"I'm going to miss you Jerome." She whispered.

He shook his head.

"But I am!" she threw her hands in the air.

He looked at her with a pained expression, just hearing her made his heart shatter, it was as if someone was ripping his heart out.

"Can I go see you?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered solemnly, he was dying inside.

"Why not?" tears formed in her eyes as her voice trembled. She did not understand why leaving him made her feel this way.

"I'm letting you go." His sleek voice has harsh to her. He did not want her to be upset, but he had to tell her. She looked at him questionably, her mouth opened but no words came out.

"After all those years of tormenting you, making your life miserable, I'm letting you go." His voice stung her.

She realized what he tried to say. But truth be told even though he tormented her, he made her cry, she enjoyed his company more than anything.

All she could do was nod as she gave him a tight embrace and walked away.

This was it, it was the last time she would ever see him.

He watched her walk away, and quietly said, "I love you Mara Jaffrey." However, she was gone she had disappeared.

He let her go.

But little did he know that she would come one day and visit him, because truthfully she loved him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please press the review button, and the favorite stories button :) YAY! I love you guys.<strong>

**~izzi08**


	2. Author's note

Hey so i was thinking of making a sequel to this story, im working on it right now.

Thanks for all the reviews!  
>It means alot.<p>

PS: haha oh mel you crack me up!  
>You guys are amazing. So the sequel will be another story called "Reunited"<p>

I'm also deciding to write another story, jerome is terribly OOC xD but its a halloween story!

:)

anyways so i hope to update all my stories no later than November 12.

Killer (halloween special)

_"Goodbye Amber Millington" His hand trembled as he pointed the pistol at her head, his crystal blue eyes locked with hers. He quickly pulled the trigger and the bullet peirced through her skull._

_Blood spewed out of her head as she landed on the floon in a heap._

_Her eyes rolled back in her head as she croaked her last word _

_"Why?"_

**So what did you think, should i continue the story killer? and should i make a sequel? review!**


End file.
